The Adventure Begins Agian
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: When Alexis sees her step-father acting strange she never expected she would be dragged into haven city and meet the Jak and Daxter group. Or that she would have feelings for a certin ex-krimson gaurd member.
1. Games and Rifts

Hey everyone! If you can't tell I love the Jak and Daxter series and Torn is my favorite character. So in my time of boredom I thought of this fic. I will post more if people like. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: Games and Rifts  
"Alexis open the door!"

Alexis was sitting in her room playing Jak 3 when her step-father started banging on the door.

"What do you want Terry"

Terry was the name of her step-father. Alexis never liked him; he was cruel and abusive to Alexis. Her mother, Janet never did a thing to help her.

Alexis's real father, Daman disappeared when she was a baby and she has never seen a picture of him.

Two years after his disappearance Terry popped into her mother's life and she almost immediately married him saying Alexis needed a 'father figure' in her life.

Alexis paused the game at part when Jak and Daxter meet Torn in the Naughty Ottsel and walked over to her door to unlock it and saw her step-father's scolding face outside it.

"Alexis come downstairs, your mother and I need to talk to you" Terry walked away not waiting for her to follow him.

Alexis ran back into her room and grabbed a stuffed cat with black fur and blue spots that she named 'Yoru'. Yoru was given to her by her father before he disappeared, at least that what her mother said. She always brought Yoru with her when she had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Unfortunately, she was having that feeling.

She walked down the steps and into the living room to see her mother and step-father sitting on the couch, her mother's head on Terry's shoulder.

Alexis sat in the loveseat just opposite of the couch where her mother and Terry were sitting. She held onto Yoru tighter when she noticed the two men in the corner of the room.

They both were wearing light gray suits with sunglasses that covered their eyes and both had a strip of cloth covering their foreheads.

Alexis took one look at them and thought one thing. Evil.

Terry stood up taking her mother with him and looked at her strait in the eyes.

Alexis looked into his eyes and noticed something _since when were Terry's eyes yellow?_

"Alexis I know you are wondering what is going on but I need you to stay calm for what I'm about to tell you"

Alexis looked over at her mother who was clinging to Terry's arm and looking like she was going to cry.

"Well what's going on Terry" Alexis looked back over to her step-father and noticed the two men were now standing right next to him.

"Alexis, I need you to come with me and these men for a little . . . trip."

Alexis quickly stood up and immediately the two men ran over and grabbed her by each arm.

She struggled to get free but both men were too strong.

Terry Walked over to her and grabbed her chin roughly.

"Now look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, take you pick"

She noticed the man holding her right arm loosened his grip when Terry grabbed her chin.

"Bite me!" she stepped on his toe and when he let go of her she pulled her right arm away from the guy and went to attack the other man holding her left arm.

She swiped at his face, but he ducked and she only hit the cloth around his forehead, pulling it off his head.

She looked up at the man and almost screamed.

In the middle of his forehead was a stone that looked like a metal head skull gem from her Jak and Daxter game.

Alexis looked over at Terry and saw his hair, which was usually neat and strait was ruffled and she could see the same gem on Terry's forehead.

Terry looked up at her and smirked.

Out of Terry's back came leathery wings and then he started to glow.

When the light faded standing where Terry once was a giant metal head.

"Well looks like theirs a slight change in our plan" the thing that once was Terry said.

From behind him a portal that looked like a rift gate opened up and he jumped through.

The two men transformed into flying metal heads and dragged her through.

Alexis turned and looked at her unconscious mother before the rift swallowed her up.


	2. Oh My God

Chapter Two: Oh. My. God.

Alexis was now Hanging on for dear life as the two metal heads carried her through the rift.

There was a flash of light and she looked down and saw she was being carried over the port in Haven City.

Her fear of being carried by two metal heads disappeared when she looked around. It was exactly how it looked in the Jak 3 game. The Naughty Ottsel sign glowing brightly in the distance and the metal head section giving of a greenish gas from the entrance.

Alexis was broken out of her daze when she heard the sound of the metal head to her left screaming and the yowl of a cat.

She looked up and saw a black cat with blue spots like a leopard and giving off a bluish glow attacking the metal head to her left. She recognized the cat, or muse immediately.

"Yoru!"

The metal head to her right was trying to shoot the small muse without hurting its partner, but was failing to do so.

Yoru gave the metal head a scratch to its skull gem and in an instant it disappeared.

The metal head on her right couldn't hold her by itself and ending up dropping her into the water below her.

Alexis hit the water with a loud splash. She quickly swam up to the top to breathe and saw the muse land a few feet away from her.

She quickly swam up to the muse, grabbed him and swam to the nearest ramp.

She pulled herself up and stopped to breath. She heard a roar from behind her and looked up to see the metal head that dropped her flying towards her. Citizens ran away screaming when they saw the metal hear flying to her.

She closed her eyes waiting for the metal head to shoot her and kill her.

There was the sound of a gunshot.

Nothing.

Alexis opened her eyes to see a young man around her age standing in front of her with a gun in his hand.

The man blonde hair with greenish roots. He wore a blue shirt with a red scarf around his neck. On his shoulder was an animal that looked like an orange weasel.

"Oh yeah bulls eye!" the orange weasel said from the man's shoulder. The man ignored the weasel and turned to her.

She saw he had blue eyes and a greenish goatee.

"Hey are you alright?" the Man asked giving her a hand to help her up.

Alexis took his hand and he helped her stand.

"Uh, yeah I think." she looked down at the muse and picked him up.

"Come on let's get you a towel to dry off." The blond man said walking ahead of her and into the Naughty Ottsel.

She followed nervously, she was still in shock that she was kidnapped by metal heads and then rescued by Jak and Daxter.

She walked through the automated doors and immediately recognized a few people.

At the bar there was a blonde man smoking a cigar, she knew right away that was Jinx. A young girl with blue green hair in suspenders sitting at a booth, Keira. An older woman with red hair and tattoos talking to Jak, Ashlien. An old man with a log on his head and green skin talking to Keira, Samos. Another Ottsel with blonde hair standing on the bar, Tess. A dark skinned man with a red eye and armor sitting in a booth, Sig. Finally a young man with brownish hair and tattoos leaning on a wall next to Sig's booth, Torn.

When she looked at Torn her heart sped up. Torn was always her favorite character in the Jak and Daxter series, even though you didn't see him much.

Jak walked back to her with a towel and some clothes.

"Here I hope these fit, their the smallest my friend has. You can use the bathroom behind the bar to change."

She took the clothes from Jak, thanked him and walked behind the bar to the bathroom.

She toweled dried her hair and put on the clothes. It was a simple outfit, a red tank top that cut off at her belly, a gray belly shirt that went under her tank top, blue jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and a pair of small shoulder armor and elbow armor.

When she looked in the mirror she let out a gasp of surprise.

Her hair, which was usually a short fiery red, now went down to her mid-back and had black tips in her bangs and ends.

Her ears, which are now long and pointed, still had her earrings in them, a pair of black studs at the bottom and two cartilage piercings in each ear which were connected by a small chain in each.

She walked out of the bathroom to meet everyone.

Keira walked over to her and led her to their group.

"Okay let me introduce everyone. First I'm keira, your heroes are Jak and Daxter, the guy in the corner smoking is Jinx, the Ottsel sitting next to you is Tess she's Daxter's girlfriend, The guy in the armor over there is Sig, the man next to me is my father Samos, the red haired woman standing next to Jak is Ashlien, and Mr. grumpy over by the wall is Torn"

After everyone introduced themselves It was her turn.

"Well I'm Alexis and this is my muse Yoru". As she said that Yoru jumped onto her shoulder and purred.

Daxter stood up on Jak's shoulder and started freaking out.

"Oh god not another one!"

Alexis smiled remebering playing the First Jak and Daxter game and chasing the Sculptor's muse through Misty Island.

Torn walked up to the group and smacked Daxter in the back of the head making him fall off Jak' shoulder.

"Would you shut up ya stupid rat."

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at Daxter. Torn looked over at her and smirked, silently agreeing with her it was funny.

Ashlien looked over at her.

"So, how did you get here?"

When she heard that she stopped laughing and looked at her feet.

"I really don't know one minute I was in my room, the next my step-father Terry called me downstairs and when I did he turned into a metal head and had two other metal heads carry me through a rift gate. When we got through I was here in the port and my stuffed animal turned into a live muse and attacked one of the metal heads holding me."

When she finished she looked up to see everyone with sad faces and Torn was deep in thought. He looked at Alexis after a moment of thinking.

"You said one minute your muse was a stuffed animal and then it was alive?"

Alexis nodded.

Jak looked at her with a suspicious face.

"Did by any chance your real father give it to you?"

Alexis looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"I thought so."

Keira looked at Alexis then at Jak.

"Why what's wrong?"

Jak pulled out from his bag a picture. It was charred and ripped in some places.

"Before Damas died he also said he had a daughter who he hid in another world to protect her from Praxis and Vegar. He told me I would recognize her by her muse."

Jak handed her the photo.

When she looked at it she almost cried.

In the picture was a older man with a kind face with one arm around a young woman and the other around a young boy with a cap on and yellow green hair, he was hugging a crocadog that was by his feet. The woman had long blonde hair with bits of red in it holding a wrapped blanket with a young baby in it. On her shoulder was a black muse with blue leopard spots and a bluish glow.

The woman was her mother.


	3. Big Brother

"Oh my god"

Alexis' knees felt weak and she felt like she was starting to fall.

She was quickly caught before she fell and placed gently on the ground.

She looked up to see Torn had caught her.

Right now she didnt care that her favorite character was holding her, all she cared about was that her mother lived here and never told her about it.

"Why? why didnt she ever tell me?"

Jak walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She probably didnt know how to tell you."

She looked up at him and felt tears running down her face.

There was a meow and she looked down to find Yoru on her lap trying to confort her.

She smiled, dried her tears, and picked up the little muse and hugged him like he still was her stuffed animal.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Daxter walked over and hopped on her shoulder and faced everyone.

"Well its really late so why dont we let toots here stay with us for a little while."

Alexis looked at the ottsel sitting on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

Tess joined Daxter on Alexis' other shoulder.

"Of course. We have a guest room upstairs you can stay in."

Alexis stood up letting the Ottsel couple jump off her shoulders and lead her upstairs.

Alexis stopped short realizing something.

"Holy crap"

Everyone turned in time to see her run over to Jak and glomp him making him fall and land on the ground.

"I have an older brother!!"

Everyone except Torn and Jak started laughing at the young girls bi-polarness.

Jak was still laying on the ground as Torn picked her up from Jak like a child.

"It took you that long to realize that?"

She turned to glare at the tattooed man.

Well Im sorry that Im so slow Mr. 'Im so serious I could make a emo look cheerful.'

Torn looked at her like she was nuts as she ran over to Tess and Daxter after saying goodnight to everyone.

Torn turned to look at Jak after Alexis ran upstairs.

"I have a feeling were gonna have our hand full with her."

The next day Alexis woke up early and walked down to the bar area of the Naughty Ottsel still in the Pajamas that Tess gave her.

She was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a belly t-shirt that said something in precursor that she didnt know.

She walked over to behind the bar and looked in the mini fridge that held bottles of water.

"Well your up early"

Alexis jumped when she heard the voice and looked up to see Jak at the entrance to the bar.

"I actually didnt sleep much, Im kinda an insomniac."

Jak walked over and leaned on the bar and looked at her, close up he could see the bags under her eyes.

"can I ask why?"

Alexis nodded.

"When I was younger I suffered from horrible nightmares and I would usually sleep with my mother and I would be fine. but when Terry moved in with my mother he wouldnt let me sleep with her and I was so afraid of my nightmares I just stopped sleeping."

Jak walked around the bar and took her hand and led her to a near booth.

He pulled her into the seat and leaned back and let her lay on him.

"Try and get some sleep now."

Alexis looked up at him and smiled. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. The Hell!

A few hours went by and the door to the Naughty Ottsel opened again. This time Torn walked through.

"Jak there you are I need you to- what in the name of Mar are you doing?"

Jak was still in the booth with Alexis still laying on him.

In his ears was Alexis' IPod which thankfully survived her little "dip" in the water.

Torn walked over to Jak because obviously he wasn't listening and yanked a ear bud out of his ear.

Jak jumped at the bud being pulled out that he sat upright, sending the still sleeping Alexis to the ground.

"Nice of you to start listening to what I have to say"

Jak turned and glared at the Freedom League commander.

"Did you really have to do that?"

while the two were glaring at each other Alexis sat up and gave a loud yawn.

Both men turned to the noise.

Alexis was sitting on her knees one hand on the ground and the other rubbing her eye as she tried to wake up.

Since she was still sleepy she didn't notice the small blush that spread over the tattooed man's cheeks.

"Wut was that for?"

Jak looked over at Torn and pointed at him.

"Blame him"

Torn turned and hit Jak over the head

"Don't go blaming me I just need you to get a mission done"

As soon as Alexis heard the word "mission" she jumped up and went into hyper mode.

"Ooh a mission. Can I come?"

Jak turned to her to tell her there was no way she was going with him when Torn butt in.

"Sure go ahead it's just a recon mission into Haven forest"

Jak tried to protest but Alexis already ran to her room to get changed.

He turned to Torn.

"Are you crazy Torn! She could get hurt."

Torn bent down and unstrapped one of the holsters to his twin pistols.

"Relax I'll give her one of my pistols just in case."

Alexis ran downstairs and jumped onto Jak's back.

"Okay I'm ready."

Torn walked over and pulled her off of Jak, he then knelt in front of her and strapped the holster to her right thigh.

Alexis started blushing which earned her a snicker from Jak.

She turned and glared at him when Torn stood up.

"Okay do you know how to use a gun?"

She looked at him for a second.

Then quickly pulled out the gun and aimed at Torn's head.

Jak jumped back at her sudden movement, but Torn didn't even flinch.

"Does that answer your question?"

Torn smirked at her and nodded.

She put the pistol back in its holster and turned to the exit, dragging Jak by his arm out with her.

"How the hell do you know how to use a gun?"

Jak and Alexis were flying in a two seat vehicle over the metal head section to the entrance to the forest.

"My- well our mother used to take me to a shooting range that was by our house and she taught me how to shoot a gun. That was before she started acting all clingy to-"

She couldn't bear to say Terry's name out loud.

Jak knew what she was going to say and just nodded.

They parked the vehicle near the entrance and walked to the door as it opened into a smaller room.

The next door opened and they both walked through.

The forest was covered with red-orange leaves just like in the game, but it still amazed her as she looked around at the forest.

They walked into the center of the forest and saw another person near the lake.

He turned around and faced the pair.

It was Terry.

As soon as she saw him she grabbed Jak so she didn't snap and attack him.

Terry grinned and walked over to the pair.

Jak immediately grabbed his morph gun and set it to blaster, aiming at Terry's head.

Terry stopped walking.

"Well looks like you saved me the trouble of getting her myself."

Jak pushed Alexis behind him.

"What do you want with her?"

Terry chuckled, never taking his eyes off Alexis.

"Why else my dear boy, for her power."

Alexis stepped out from behind Jak and aimed the pistol at Terry.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Terry's grin widened.

"You are a special child my dear. You are a Precursor Priestess"

Alexis's eyes widened. Terry sat down on a rock that was near him.

"You see, when you were born the Precursor monks told your father Damas that he was blessed with a child who had a great control over eco. Vegar over heard this believed that Jak was the blessed one and took him. When the Baron banished Damas to the wasteland your mother escaped with you, losing her memory as she went through the rift"

Alexis was shocked to hear this _no wonder she never told me._

Alexis was pushed out of the way by Jak as a bullet went over her head.

She looked around to see they were surrounded by metal heads.

Terry stood up and turned to the metal heads.

"Capture the girl and kill the boy"

The metal heads started shooting making Jak and Alexis run behind a nearby boulder.

Jak was shooting from one side of the boulder while Alexis was shooting at the other end.

Alexis felt her being pulled from behind and saw a giant metal head had grabbed her and was trying to take her away.

"Jak!!!"

Jak turned and saw the metal head and her in its claws. He quickly aimed and shot it in the head before it could use her as a sheild.

She dropped to the ground and looked up the see Jak running over to her.

There was a gunshot and Jak fell to the ground with a wound in his chest.

Alexis turned and saw Terry holding the pistol that she dropped when she was captured.

She turned to Jak and saw metal heads were closing in on them.

She let out a scream and there was a flash of yellow.

When the light dissapeared all the metal heads were gone and Terry was missing.

She didnt think about it, she ran over to Jak and rolled him onto his back.

He was shot just below his heart and was barley breathing.

She pulled him up and let him lean on his shoulder as she led him to the exit.

At the Naughty Ottsel Torn was trying to get a hold of Jak through his communicator.

"Jak can you hear me its Torn what the hell is going on?"

There was no response.

Daxter Jumped onto the bar and started yelling at Torn.

"Why the hell didnt you tell Jak to wake me up! we always go together on missions! if you just woke me up I bet none of thi-"

Daxter was inturrupted by the door opening and Jak and Alexis falling throuh it.

"Jak, Alexis"

Daxter ran up to them with Torn following behind with a medical kit.

Torn took Jak from Alexis and laid him agianst a wall.

"Im sorry. He saved me from being kidnapped and he was shot from behind"

Alexis was crying and looking at Torn who was removing his armor to treat his wound.

"He'll make it through. He'll just need a few stiches and some rest."

Torn looked over at her and his eyes widened.

Alexis looked at him confused.

"What?"

He asked Tess to go grab him a mirror. She came back with a hand held mirror and gave it to Torn.

"You might want to see for yourself."

She took the mirror and looked into it.

Her hair now had yellow streaks and her eyes that were once a pale blue now were a bright yellow. On her face were yellow tattoos that swirled around her face.

She looked down and saw her outfit changed too.

Her normal clothes were replaced by a yellow bra and a long skirt that was hangging around her kneeled form.

The Swirling pattern of tattoos were also on her body, arms, and legs as well.

"W-what the hell is going on?!"


	5. Precursor Priestess

"I done belive it. A Precursor Priestess"

Torn and Alexis turn to see Samos standing at the entrance with a shocked look on his face.

"A Precursor what!?!"

Daxter stopped poking one of Alexis' tattoos to yell at Samos.

Torn went back to treating Jak's wound while Samos explained.

"A Precursor Priestess is a person, who can channel eco through their body an-"

Daxter cut Samos off.

"But Jak can channel eco too and he's not some priestess or priest thing."

Samos hit Daxter on the head with his cane.

"I was getting to that. Now they can channel eco and use it, but they also can change form and use the power of eco like no sage could."

"Does that mean I can channel green eco?"

Samos looked over at Alexis, who was staring at Jak, with a look of concern on her face.

"I suppose you can try."

Alexis walked over to Torn ansd sat next to him. she placed her hands over top of his and concentrated.

_Please work, please I want to be useful, please let me help my brother_

She could hear everyone gasp as she felt energy flowing through her into her hands and onto Jak.

She opened her eyes and saw Jak's wound was fully healed and he was waking up.

"Alexis w-what happened, and what happened to you?"

She looked down and once again her apperance changed.

Her outfit changed into a long gown with stirps of green silk connected to a black bracelet around each wrist.

She picked up the mirror and saw her face was changed too.

Now her eyes were green and strips of green were in her hair. The tattoos were bars of green around her face and arms, she knew if she lifted her dress up her body and legs would have bars of green too.

"Amazing."

She looked up to see Samos inspecting her tattoos.

"Alexis whats going on?"

She looked over at Jak who was trying to stand. Her and Torn helped him into a booth.

"Well it turns out I'm some kind of Priestess thing."

Samos walked over to the group.

"We must go to Onin and see what she can tell us about Alexis."

Jak tried to stand up, but was pushed down by Alexis.

"Your too weak to go."

Jak was going to argue but Torn cut in.

"I'll go with her okay?"

Jak looked at Torn and nodded. Him and Alexis walked out of the Naughty Ottsel and grabbed a Zoomer.

Torn got on and helped Alexis on right behind him.

As soon as he started the Zoomer Alexis quickly wraped her arms around his waist.

They flew into old Haven and up to Onin's tent.

Torn hoped off and turned to help Alexis off.

She grabbed his hand and slid off, but her foot sliped on the uneven ground and she fell right into Torn.

Torn quickly grabbed her waist to steady her.

She looked up and met his blue eyes, she immeadily felt herself blushing.

"U-uh w-we sh-should go."

She backed up letting Torn let go of her waist and lead her into Onin's tent.

When she walked into the tent she saw Onin sitting in the middle of the room and noticed Pecker haning near them asleep.

She walked over to Peckar and started poking him.

Pecker woke up and tried to bite her.

Even though she saw this happen to Daxter she still screamed and slaped him.

When she slaped him he went flying to the other side of the tent.

"Geez louise lady cant you take a joke."

Pecker flew up and landed on the bowl on top of Onin's head.

"Since when was scaring the crap out of people and biting them a joke?"

Torn couldnt help but chuckle at the poor girl.

Alexis looked up and glared at him, then looked back over at Onon who just woke up and started making weired hand jestures.

"Onin says you are here to figure out your abilities yes?"

Alexis nodded and continued watching Onin.

"Onin says she wants you to come over and let her examen you."

Alexis looked at Torn then walked over at sat infront of Onin. she took Alexis' hands in hers and concentraited.

"Onin says it seems you have awakened two of the six ecos you control."

"six?"

Pecker nodded.

"Red, yellow, green, blue, dark, and light"

Pecker looked down at Onin.

"Onin also said it seems you made a pact with someone."

Alexis looked confused.

"A what."

Pecker looked at her.

"Did you happen to be touching anyone when you were changing?"

Alexis thought about it.

"Only Jak because I tried to heal him, and. Torn!"

She quickly turned to look at Torn. He had a surprised look on his face.

"So what does that mean exactaly."

Pecker looked between the two then at Onin.

"It means that you two will always know where each other are and, if enough eco was sent through, communicate through your thoughts to each other."

**Like this**

Alexis jumped and looked at Pecker.

"well it seems that the thought thing is working."

Pecker grinned and looke at Torn.

"From now on you will also know how she is feeling even if she's miles away."

Torn nodded.

"Is there anything else?"

Onin starts waving her hands again.

"Onin says soon Alexis will have to make a important choice."

Alexis looked at Pecker.

"Which is?"

"who to love."

Alexis and Torn were riding the Zoomer back to the Naughty Ottsel. Her head was leaning agianst Torn's back.

_What could she of mean who to love?_

**Hell if I know**

Her and Torn have been talking through their thoughts since they left Onin's tent.

They parked the Zoomer and walked into the bar.

Jak was sitting at the bar Talking to Daxter, Keira was talking with her father, Ashlien was sitting at the bar and looked up when the door opened.

**Lets not tell them about the pact thing.**

_Agreed_

Everyone walked over and Alexis started explaining what was going on with her.

While she was talking she noticed that Torn and Ashlien were Talking away from the group.

Torn had a caring look on his face while he was talking to Ashlien.

"Uh guys Im going to take a walk."

Torn all of a sudden felt a feeling of sadness and turned to see Alexis walk out the door.


	6. Goodbye

Hey to anyone else that reads this I just wanted to tell you some things that InvisibleJediMaster brought up.

It seems I forgot to mention a few things about precursor priests and priestesses in the last chapter.

Precursor priest and priestesses are born with eco I their bodies. They don't need clumps of eco or tap from an eco well to use their powers.

As a priest/priestess grows they learn to control their eco.

This wasn't the case for Alexis, she grew up in a non-eco world and her eco would just grow as she grew. Now her eco is a bit unstable because she never learned to control it.

Okay I think that's it, if I forgot something and your still confused just tell me in the reviews. ^_^

~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~

Torn walked out of the Naughty Ottsel and saw Alexis looking into the water.

Torn walked next to her and saw she was looking into a locket.

It had a picture of a young woman. Her hair was straight and black, her eyes were a light blue, and she was smiling in the picture.

It was Alexis' mother

Alexis looked up, noticing Torn was there.

"You miss your mother?"

She nodded.

Torn sat down next to her and looked out to the port.

"You'll just have to forget about her, we have no way of getting you back."

Alexis stood up and glared at him.

"And how would you know how I feel."

Torn looked up at her, his face hard.

"One, your emotions are being sent through me and you feel sad and lonely. Two, I know how you feel because my entire family was killed in front of me"

Alexis was shocked. Torn looked back out to the port.

"When I was first recruited into the Krimzon Guard the Baron said we should have no ties to anyone, so on the day I was going to leave the KG came in and took my family outside and killed them right in front of me, I lost my mother, father, and my two younger siblings."

Alexis looked like she was going to cry.

"Torn I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Torn looked up at her.

"But, I can't forget her. My mother was the only family I had until I came here. She was there and protected me until that, thing did something to her and made her forget about her own daughter."

There was a hiss to Alexis' left.

Torn and Alexis turned to see Yoru with his fur raised and hissing at something that was coming their way.

There were two black things running towards the Naughty Ottsel, as they got closer Alexis could see they looked like wolves.

They were running on all fours, their fur was a deep black, as they almost got to them Alexis could see blue patterns running from their muzzle to their tail.

They reminded her of the eco patters from her forms.

The wolves stopped a few feet from Alexis and Torn. Torn stood up and had his hand on his holster.

The wolves lowered their heads and begun to change.

The black fur pulled back until pale skin showed, the ears and tail disappeared and they stood up.

They looked like perfect twin sisters with short spiky black hair with blue strips in it, their eyes however were different.

The girl on the left had a blue left eye and green right eye, while her sister had a green left eye and a blue right eye.

The girls were wearing matching outfits.

The top was a light blue that went to the top of their bellies, the sleeves went to their wrists and a strip was connected to a ring on each of their middle fingers.

They wore dark blue tights that went to their ankles; they wore black slippers on their feet.

The girl on the right took a step forward but stopped when Torn took his gun out of its holster.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl on the left walked up with her hands up.

"We mean no harm; we just came for the girl."

Alexis took a step back.

"Why, who are you."

Once again Yoru hissed, this time at the Naughty Ottsel roof.

Three figures jumped down from the roof, everyone in the bar heard the commotion and ran outside.

The three people were also animals, a cat, fox, and a lynx.

Like the two girls, the three animals changed into humans, all three had blue markings on their bodies, each wearing a different style of clothes but for the same purpose, speed.

The girl that was the cat stepped forward to the group, she had orange hair with strips of blue in it, and her eyes were red with specks of yellow.

"Please let us explain. We are here to take her with us to teach her how to harness her eco powers."

Jak stepped over to Alexis.

"Where are you taking her?"

"That is none of your concern Dark one."

Everyone looked at the woman who was a lynx.

She walked with grace like the lynx she can turn into, when she passed, the rest in her group bowed to her.

Jak glared at her.

"It is when it concerns my sister"

The woman just smiled.

"I am Talia, the cat is Nefret, the wolves are Tia and Kana, and the fox is Kaoru."

Alexis looked at Kaoru.

He had long silver hair with light blue streaks from the blue eco; his head was turned to the side so she could only see one eye.

It was a silver gray.

Alexis looked back at Talia.

She had long blonde hair that reached the back of her legs even in the ponytail that was wrapped in a gold ribbon; her eyes were red and blue with specks of green in each eye.

Alexis walked forward.

"Okay I have a few questions. One. How is it you were and animal and changed to still have clothes on? Two. Why does everyone have two colored eyes and some have specks of color in them"

Talia chuckled and looked at her.

"Well my dear, as our clothes change with our form it also changes into the fur we wear in our animal forms. Every priest and priestess has a blue eco animal form; you will just have to wait for yours. As for our eyes, the colors in each eye represents which two eco were superior at, the specks are to show which eco we can also handle."

Alexis looked down at her feet.

"Oh."

Talia walked over to her and lifted her head.

"Don't worry child, you will see your friends again. After you complete your training."

"Get your hands off her"

Talia and Alexis turned to see a boy that wasn't there before.

He had dark blue hair and a blue right eye. His other eye was yellow, almost amber. Around his right arm is a white strip of cloth.

Talia backed away from Alexis and looked at this new boy.

"Ah, it appears someone gave you a dark guardian"

Alexis saw Kaoru turn his head to look at Talia.

His other eye was a deep purple.

Alexis Turned to Talia.

"A dark what? Just a minute ago my pet muse was standing there."

Talia looked at her with a smile.

"Anyone who can control dark or light eco is given a guardian to keep that eco under control, in our little black sheep Kaoru's case he has two guardians, one for dark and one for light. The guardians will usually take the form of a muse."

Alexis turned to the boy that is her muse and saw him transform back to a muse and run over to her.

"Now my dear, will you come with us"

Everyone but Alexis spoke up.

"No way"

"Forget it"

"I'll go"

Everyone turned to her. She was looking down at Yoru.

Jak walked up to her.

"Alexis are you sure?"

She looked up and she was crying.

"Jak if I don't I'll never know how to use my power and I'll be no help to you. Besides, if Terry comes back I could endanger everyone; if I go with them I'll at least be safer."

She walked away from Jak and to Talia.

"I'm ready"

Talia smiled, put a hand on her shoulder and led her away from her friends and brother.


End file.
